


The travel

by Lauren0_0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren0_0/pseuds/Lauren0_0
Summary: y/n meets Dream, George, and Sapnap in Florida and is staying with them for 2 weeks





	The travel

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't come for me this is my first piece of work if you don't like then you don't have to read it 
> 
> IM NOT SHIPPING THE PEOPLE

Meeting the characters 

Name: y/n  
Age: 21  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Gender: Female (you can act if they were a boy depending on your preferences)  
Job: Streams on Twitch and uploads on YouTube

Name: Clay, Dream or Pissbaby  
Age: 21  
Sexuality: Straight  
Gender: Male  
Job: Uploads on YouTube and rarely streams on Twitch

Name: Sapnap or Nick  
Age:19  
Sexuality: Bisexual/Gay (can’t really figure it out)  
Gender: Male  
Job: Streams on Twitch and uploads on YouTube 

Name: George  
Age: 23  
Sexuality: Straight  
Gender: Male  
Job: Streams on Twitch and uploads on YouTube

“Hey, Clay can I ask you something,” y/n asked 

“Ya whats up y/n” Clay exclaimed 

“I know we have talked about me coming to visit you George and Sapnap and I was thinking of taking like a two-week break from streaming so I can just clear my mind, I was thinking maybe I could visit you guys” y/n uttered very quickly

“Omg, I would love for you to come and visit us we could have so much fun!!!!!” Clay spoke with excitement. “Do you know when you will be able to come?” Clay said hopeful, “well I’m going to tell my chat that I’m taking a break today so probably Tomorrow, is that, ok,”y/n said while trying to keep herself calm. “YES!!!!” dream screamed 

“Okay chat thank you for joining me today as promised I’m going to be sharing some new well for this case it is not the best news, I’m going to be taking a 2-week break from streaming just so I can clean my mind reconnect with some friends and go see some friends, but there will be a video out on youtube every other day, thank you guys for understanding I love you all so much stay safe and have a good rest of your day or night.” y/n interacted with her fans while trying not to cry too much.

After her stream, she rushed to call dream out of excitement and pure happiness they talked for hours while y/n packed. “Ok, I think I have everything packed,” y/n said hesitantly “you have bathing suits, toiletries, clothes, girl products, and shower products?” dream said with some disgust at some of the things he just said. “Yes I have all of that now I just need to remember to pack my chargers and laptop tomorrow so other than that I have everything I will text you tomorrow when I’m about to leave to go to the airport” y/n ranted

To: Dream/PISSBABY ‘Hey I’m leaving to go to the airport soon ill text you before I board my plane’

Frome: Dream/PISSBABY “ok have a safe travel message me what time you will be landing ttyl’ 

Around 1 hour later 

To: Dream/PISSBABY ‘ok I’m about to board my flight I will be landing around 3 ish see you soon’ 

Dream read the text a little after he got but he knew he was to late respond because she was probably already on her flight so he just waited with so much anticipation. 

‘Omg, she landed’ dream read in his mind but he couldn’t think properly was he nervous no surely not they have known each other for a long time why was he so nervous. When he saw y/n his mind went blank to how pretty she was she was wearing an oversized dream hoodie with regular black leggings he was dumbfounded. “Hello dream” y/n freaked out and hugged him, all dream could spit out was “h-hello y/n.” while walking back to his car they were talking about her flight and how her travels were for the first time traveling while being "famous."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed If you have any criticism or complements please leave a comment <3
> 
> I will try to update as often as I can but school is a thing and it sucks :(


End file.
